


Drunken Haze （上）

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱扉斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 嗯……拖延已久的柱扉斑3P的上半部分……下半部马上放





	Drunken Haze （上）

Drunken Haze 火影中各种3P以及可能出现的情况

一、柱扉斑  
等扉间意识到他自己在干什么的时候已经太晚了；  
不对，是他的话，其实一直都清楚无比地明白自己的行为吧。一切解释推脱，都不过是可笑的借口罢了，而可悲的是眼下这些借口也即将失效。  
酒意像突如其来的退潮一寸寸离开他的身体，感官在几分钟内以不可阻挡的趋势变得清明，二代目火影开始有点害怕了。  
上一次这么害怕，还是战场上孤身一人拖住敌兵的他被两只怒发冲冠的半九尾人柱力围住。恐惧只有万分之一秒，在他左胸口被金角凶狠咬上、眼睁睁看着肋骨被撕裂出来的那个瞬间，那是第一次，精通忍术与体术的千手扉间意识到自己可能会死。  
但他活下来了，而且一直天真地以为那次经历足以让自己蜕化为无所畏惧的钢铁灵魂，却没想到独属于他的炼钢炉就在村子里等他撞上来。  
那就是斑。宇智波斑，这个在两杯杜松子酒之后敞开了白衬衫第三颗纽扣横躺在自己床上的男人。  
“在看什么，你这家伙。”一如既往嫌恶的语气，揉上了那慵懒地翕动眼睫的暧昧笑容，顿时成了最强效的催情剂。他还毫不知情般地斜眼打量着浑身发抖的白发青年，倚着枕头半坐起来，纤细好看的左手将第四第五颗扣子也撕崩开：“可恶，到底要不要过来？快过来啊！”  
千手扉间不由得暗自咒骂。也只有他可以把情话说得像威胁，同时也只有可悲的自己，一心被这种混蛋迷得神魂颠倒。  
他扑上前去，粗暴地分开男人的大腿，多么修长美丽的一双腿啊……天生的无毛，肤如凝脂，肌如白玉，手按下去还会充盈地弹起来反抗压力，忍者生涯为每个人都带来了重重伤疤，唯独在他身上美得像画。是真的好看，太好看，他此生从来没有也永远不会再拥有如此美好的存在，所以抑制不住地想要彻底将其毁去。扉间一口咬下去，在最贴近腹股沟的娇嫩地带。  
“啊！--操你妈的---”  
含了些微血丝的迷蒙一笑：“想要这么做，已经很久了。”  
黑发披肩的忍者没有如寻常人一样去查看伤口，而只是梗着脖子睥睨着扉间，定格数秒，于两人心跳都窜上顶峰时突然动身。三勾玉刺破黑暗，即便是喝醉了的宇智波斑，速度上也可完全压制二代火影引以为豪的飞雷神。扉间完全不知道他是怎样来到跟前的，本能地向后躲，后脑却早被牢牢按住。  
“FUCK YOU, Tobirama, fuck you. " 他淫荡地贴着死对头的嘴唇恶狠狠地挤出这几个字，然后张开小嘴一举攻入情人的口腔。两支舌头顷刻间便纠缠得难舍难分，很讨厌你，恨不得能用眼神杀死你，于是便想攫取你的一切再拼命毁掉，天知道这能带给我无上快感；如此这般，扉间边亲边发觉自己变得比泉奈最性感的变装打扮那一回还要硬，斑则意识到柱间从未令他如此兴奋过。  
操他妈的，这个混蛋。  
“呜…喂，等等、这不对--”在二代目抓住他的阴茎的时候宇智波族长开始挣扎，一只手被握着，另一只则狠狠推搡对方的胸膛--汗湿着的、蒸腾着热气的结实胸膛，摸上去比他哥哥的还带感--他气喘吁吁地抗议，眼眸里的恐慌可以乱真，却不能解释为何反复在扉间手里耸动自己。  
“这不对，柱间他……”  
呃啊！脖子被卡住，以绝对会留下掌印的力道；那双上调的锐利眼睛盯紧了斑，血红色泽如杀气绽放，告诫他这可不是玩笑。扉间逼近过来，薄唇再次凑近斑樱桃般水嫩的小嘴，从牙缝里挤出威胁：  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴。”还不够，什么都不够，嘴唇触碰不够满足所以要把那两瓣连同舌尖都吸吮进来，怒火不够所以光抚弄他饥渴的大奶头也不行，一定要捏起来狠搓；控制欲无处宣泄，所以不得不握住那根涨红爆青筋的肉茎，极速撸动再摩擦龟头，逼他尖叫着射出来。  
“婊子，你这个臭婊子。”对，就是要看他流着眼泪尖叫，写轮眼配上晶莹闪烁的泪花怎么会那么好看，可那连呻吟也压盖不住的呜咽为何竟是另一个人的名字？不行，想这么做，已经太久了；大哥总是宠着他由着他，大哥总是以为自己是对的；理想是他的，木叶是他的，但该死的，宇智波斑从来都不是他的。扉间加快速度，左手伸下去撩拨斑敏感的囊袋，收获了美人双手交绕颈后、意乱情迷地舔舐他耳廓的热烈响应。现在他可叫不出男友的名字了，现在从那美妙的喉咙里一声接一声冒出来的可是第二代火影的大名。你看，没有人能像我让他这么快乐，从一开始，和他相遇的就……应该是我…  
“扉间--扉……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
斑从来不知道自己或任何一个男人可以叫那么响，叫那么骚。即使最复杂的幻术也不曾让他这样失神过，他能感觉到老二一阵阵颤抖，大股精液喷薄而出，卵蛋抽紧，他高潮得像是直接尿在了床上。作为顶尖忍者却完全失去了被引以为傲的身体的控制，这件武器现在是属于他身上这个男人的，而他可以利用它为所欲为。  
这一波高潮格外持久，也许是扉间控制着将几波精细的查克拉输入了他的输精管和前列腺的缘故。战场上冷酷、平日里跋扈的宇智波斑，就这样扒着伴侣的幼弟强壮的手臂，像条发情的母狗那样徒劳地往上顶着屁股，把憋了两个月的精液射了自己一脸一身。真舒服啊，被他这么摸，龟头下面那个敏感带柱间从来都没有照顾到过；温暖的、属于扉间的查克拉羽毛般地拂过他的身体深处，随快感被紧逼出的还有一阵阵尿意，但是他不被允许尿出，于是勃起得发痛的阳具就徒劳地颤抖着，男人最脆弱的地方也混进了扉间的查克拉，暖暖撩人的一团火，点着了他积存已久的性欲。真是太爽了，这种羞耻的感觉，好像被赤裸着悬挂在整座村子面前，就那么无助地被扉间揪住操；在射精的最后一程，男人坏心眼地用偏凉的指尖飞快撩拨还在吐水的龟头，刺痛又舒爽的快感控制着斑如傀儡似的僵直抽动；勃起的乳头被舌尖碾过，无数道敏感神经燃烧起来，斑的泪水已经浸湿枕头：“啊、啊求你了，扉、扉间，唔、啊，别、碰了，我、受不了啊、嗯…”但同时又挺着鸡巴往他手上蹭，扭过身好把奶头在床单上摩擦，宇智波的男人抬起大腿，淫荡地把后面张开到最大；那里因为经常被玩弄，加上柱间特意种下的水属性查克拉，身体一受刺激便会迫不及待地分泌粘液。多少次柱间感觉来了--他经常突然就来感觉，在办公室议事、走在村里散步、一起外出任务，一碰就硬，硬了就要来--只消舔舔他的奶头就可以亮出家伙直接插进去。斑以为这一辈子也就是这样了，和青梅竹马的挚友兼恋人在一起幸福又美满，却没想到今天他会躺在对方弟弟的床上，岔开了腿一张一合地挤压后穴引他来插。  
宇智波斑怎么可能是个背信弃义、不守节操的人呢。可是好想要啊，含着一节手指，斑扭头打量扉间裤裆里挣脱出来的那根巨刃，果然不愧是木叶第一凶兽，在白毛的衬托下，足有三指粗、比他手掌还长的肉茎呈现出不同于身体其他部分的深红，上面暴突的血管比兄长的更可怕，斑已经控制不住开始设想被它们摩擦的感受；龟头更是大得惊人，马眼处横了一道深沟，现在没人碰它，却正往下缓慢地滴水。怪不得平常看扉间动不动总要偷偷提一下裤子，全村估计都找不到能合适他尺寸的裤裆剪裁，凶悍的阴茎下坠着沉甸甸饱满的两颗宝贝，现在被扉间自己托在掌心里戏弄着，也像在用那重量向斑示径；被这家伙用力射那么一下，肯定会死的吧……或者，会怀孕；扉间猥琐的查克拉说不定此时正溜到他的肚子里，悄悄布下孕育所需的各种小结构，然后过会儿被他深深地射进去，整个人像鲤鱼般被压在床上打挺着、浪叫着，肚里就有了扉间的孩子……  
斑感觉自己又完全勃起了，他赶快把它调整一下压在身下，小幅度地摇晃屁股用被单摩擦龟头。好想被他射满肚子，好想被他强迫着怀一个孩子，天哪，光是这样想着都快射了……  
二代火影居高临下地看着他发骚，缓缓解开衣物，然后注视着斑慢慢撸动他格外自豪的大屌。他现在也不太行了，他还是个处男呢，面对这么劲爆的肉体、又是这么性感的人，还是偷他大哥的人，光是看着他这样摸着自己都快射了，前液淅沥沥地流了扉间一手。但没关系，他有自信，还能强忍着把这骚货干出一个高潮。所以现在一定要像交配前的雄性动物那样，张开羽翼，虚张声势。扉间就这么跪在床上，完全展示着自己结实分明的肌肉，一手上下摇晃那根大屌，像鞭子那样打在斑的肥屁股上。原来大哥喂给他的那些甜食都长在了这儿，哪有男人有这么肥美柔软的屁股？活该他被操死。  
扉间开始忍不住地把流水的端头捅到斑的臀肉里，着迷地看那团脂肪被顶得凹进去：“看我，好好看着我。从小到大你都没有正眼看过我，但是我告诉你，我可是……比大哥更优秀的男人。我可是……”  
他抓住斑的一头乱发，把脸埋进去，有生以来第一次，千手扉间感觉到了忘情。他沉醉在这劈头盖脸的樱花香味里，几乎是哽咽着说出告白：“……我可是，一直都想要你啊。斑啊。”  
想要你，想要你，你早就应该是我的，为什么你还不是我的。  
抬起头的时候脸颊已湿得乱七八糟，扉间胡乱抹了一把，才看见凝视着他的斑也已泪流满面。他心疼地伏下身亲吻他，太过饥渴的阴茎等不得两人缠绵，有独立意识般地顺势挤入穴口，惊得还在耳鬓厮磨的两人都倒抽一口气。  
门忽然被打开了。“扉间？斑？！！”


End file.
